parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railway Trouble - Multilanguage - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are the many languages of Railway Trouble in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Cerberus as Grogh the Hellish *Tillie as Suzy *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Henry as Male Singer *Thomas as Rayman *Scarlet as Female Singer *Toyland Express as The Doc *Edward as Houdini *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *Henry as Clark Scenes Scene 1. Casey Jr inadvertentaly drops a can. *Casey Jr: Hmm... There's something written on this can. I think it says 'Danger! Do not drink! Or else!'. I guess I'll have to drink this can to the sake of it. (takes the can, then drinks it contents, but finds that they taste terrible, drops the can, and spits the contents onto the ground. Some screws that came in contact with the liquid come to life all of a sudden and unscrew themselves from a door on the floor. Casey gasps, then shriek, screams, and tries to reach for the can, but fails when it rolls out of an open door to Earth) Scene 2: Cerberus drinks the can. *Cerberus: (drinks the can, but finds it tasting strange) This ain't no ordinary beer. (changes and then cackles) Scene 3: Casey has to find the Toyland Express. *Tillie: Hi there. I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Jr, right? *Casey Jr: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything, I guess you're expecting someone a little more, or less blue. Is that right? *Emily: Yeah, but anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. *Tillie: To start off, please free my father, The Toyland Express. *Scarlet: He's a brilliant inventor. When he's freed, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. *Casey Jr: Hey, we've got an antidote! To be immune to the effects of the can, let's collect 160 of these. *Henry: But what are you doing, Casey?! *Thomas: We must go and free Tillie's father! *Freight Engine: Casey, when you've finished courting Toyland Express's daughter... *Casey Jr: Yes? *Toyland Express: Oh, I'd appreciate it if you'd get me out of here, because I'm dying! *Narrator: Casey leaped down into the cave below and met an agent engine called Agent Rustee Rails. *Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator Resistance. *Henry: If we don't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. The Toyland Express can help you. You absolutely must free him! Here's a piece of advice: you can control the camera by using the Z Button and the yellow buttons on the controller. Scene 4: Samson the Superlocomotive, Toyland Express is free, and helps us out. *Samson: Toyland Express is great. *Casey Jr: (having picked up a blue lightsaber and pistol gun) What? *Samson: Toyland Express is all. *Linus: We have no quarrel with you, Mr. Samson. *Samson: Toyland Express not leave cave. *Casey Jr: I command to free Toyland Express. *Samson: Me programmed to eject strangers from cave. *Casey Jr: So be it! *Narrator: Casey and Samson lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Casey chopped off one of Samson's arms. *Pufferty: Now, move aside, worth your super powers. *Samson: Casey give me scratch. *Murdoch: A scratch? Your arm's off. *Samson: Casey joking. *Casey Jr: Then what's that then? *Samson: Me had worse. *Casey Jr: You liar! *Samson: Linus not wise to lure defences. *Narrator: As they continued to fight, Casey chopped off another one of Samson's arms. *Casey Jr: Victory is mine. *Samson: Me invincible. (Casey slashes one of Samson's legs) *Casey Jr: You're a looney. (slashes another one of Samson's legs off, then grabs a stick, which is his first power) *Rustee Rails: Congrulations, Agent Casey! The stick is your first weapon! You can hit with the stick by pressing the B button. Start mechanisms with your stick by standing in front of them by pressing the R button. To open doors with a stick, stand in front of a notch and press the control stick to the right. *Big Toot: Right! Now let's see if we may do this. *Casey Jr: Okay, here we go. (places his stick on a notch and opens the door for the Toyland Express) *Numbuh 362: Oh good lord. (whistles) Now that is one goofy looking similar look to Casey Jr. (Toyland Express jumps up and down, then cheers for joy) *Little Toot: Yeah, this confirms which you just said. *Agent Doof: I suppose it's the Toyland Express. *Phineas: How come he's a 4-4-0 if he's similar to Casey Jr? *Toyland Express: Free! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! Heh-hah-hah! *Ferb: Great nuts and bolts! *Thomas: It looks like your toasters and robosuitcase need a little fine tuning, but you'll see to that later. *Henry: Yeah, I'd say. *Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly! Science needs me. *Aleu: That is why we've got a score with Cerberus to settle with... *Narrator: Later, at the main area... *Toyland Express: So, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, huh? It won't be easy. I could help you out. *Beetlejuice: Yeah! But without our help, you're wasting your time! *Toyland Express: Let's see now... The only thing for this is to send you flying... ...directly into the city. If you will find me the right materials, then I'll be so glad to give that nightmare train a taste from his own stinking beer! Let's start with the essentials. You must find me six good size springs. That'll do the trick! 5. Hey, watch it, I'm no bowling pin! *Swithland Hall: Go on, Domminion of New Zealand! Make a sandwich out of him! *Narrator: 4492 tried to make a sandwich out of Casey, but just bumped into Swithland Hall, and sent him and himself both splashing into the sea! 6. The Shooting Training *Rustee Rails: One of the engines' most favorite training skills is shooting and dueling. Which means you need some weapons with you. Uh, have you got your weapons? 7. Crossing the Road *Montana: Hey son, can we slow down? Need I remind that some of us are carrying about 15 loads? *Tracy: Losing steam and fuel. Must rest. *Casey Jr: Is everyone present and accounted for? *Pufferty: Not quite everyone. *Casey Jr: Who's behind? *Linus: Mine. (his coaches and caboose come slowly up behind him) *Jim Hawkins: Hey, guys! (points to six propellers as the engines all cheer) *Farnsworth: What do you think you're doing? *Tracy: Oh, well. We've failed. *Casey Jr: It's time we'll cross. (the engines gasp) *Pufferty: You're not turning me into a cat train. *Linus: I may not be as smart as you, but know what roadkill means. *Casey Jr: There should be a safeway. *Narrator: As Casey and the others put on their costumes, the signals changed as the trains went past. *Casey Jr: Okay, here's our chance. Ready, set, go! *Ready? Set... Go! (the heroes sneak across the road, unaware of any traffic coming. Tracy whimpers. As Casey turns around, he gasps in horror, for he has spotted Emily, who is pulling a Carnival Special) Stop! (the others obey as Emily brakes and hits a barrier as Henry stops and bangs into her freight train) Go! (the others obey and keep going) Stop! I said, stop! (the others obey as Edward and Stepney, taking their trains, stop and spin out of control) Go! (the others obey and keep going. Poor Montana mumbles until Gordon, pulling the express, speeds right over him, causing him to spin round and get up again) Stop. (the others obey as Thomas gasps, and slams on his brakes, but spins out of control toward Murdoch, who, taking a freight train, slams on his brakes, but flies over the engines, and stops just in time) Go! (the others obey as the load from Murdoch's cars fall out and roll toward Pufferty, who barely gets his end coach and tail caught in some chewing gum, but manages to get it out, and runs away, just seconds Murdoch's load from his wagons, are about to run over him. Pufferty pants and sighs in relief) *Pufferty: (grabs the second propeller) Ah, that went all. (a telephone wire falls down with a loud thunk) *Casey Jr: (sighs) Good job, troops. We're that much closer to getting six propellers. 8. Together Song and Stopping The Train *Roger Rabbit: (hops aboard) You, Casey? You're all alone? Now there's no driver or fireman? *Casey Jr: They're on vacation. Spongebob and Squidward had to take charge of me. *Terk: Isn't it great? *Cat: But how do you know how? *Candance: It's easy. Come here and let us show you. The regulator here, that's the throttle. This brake is next to it. Those are the pressure gauges because this is the reverser. And that rope is the whistle. *Dog: The whistle? *Jessica Rabbit: Want to try it? *Benny: Sure! Go ahead! (Roger grabs the rope of the whistle and blows it to make steam) *Bonkers: I'll take care of that! (turns the gauges together) This is what we're told to do. *(the shadows appear in front of them, which reveals to be Spongebob and Squidward) *Spongebob: What are you trying to do to our train? *Courage: He just turned these things like you told us to. *Squidward: Together. You've got to turn them together. *Cow: Together? *Maggie: That's right. *Characters: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care.(tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water,: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) Not long before you know it, (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) *CatDog: And that's how why do it. Together. (Ferb walks over to the coal shovel, then picks it up, but first picks up a lump of coal, and shovels it into the furness) *Terk: How could I? I was gonna ask them. *CatDog: What about him? How come he's here? *Spongebob: I'm Spongebob. *Squidward: I'm Squidward. *Cat: They're friends, just like us, Dog. *Dog: Nice to meet you, guys. *Cosmo: So what brings you in here? *Wanda: Is it that you want to drive? *Roger Rabbit: Well, where are Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee? *Spongebob and Squidward: THOMAS AND HENRY?!? (all gasp and shake) *Roger Rabbit: The original crew, who went on vacation, with their love interests. *Spongebob: It seems like we've got to check the light. *Squidward: Then let's go, Spongebob. Come on, guys. Remember now, always do it together. *Spongebob: I've got the light, Squidward! *Squidward: Be careful, Spongebob! Don't fall off! You'll lose the light if you do! *Spongebob: Hold still, don't move. (installs the light) *Squidward: There! Spongebob, behind you! *Spongebob: Hmm... Is there something behind us?! (leans back and gasps) Pull the brake! Stop the train! Shut off steam! Or we'll crash! *Roger Rabbit: What?! *Cosmo: They want us to stop the train. *Roger Rabbit: Which one is the brake?! *Wanda: That one is the brake. *Roger Rabbit: Are you sure?! Are you sure?!! *Squidward: Let's slow down! *Narrator: Beetlejuice shut off steam, put on the brakes, and brought the train toward a screeching halt. In the front of Spongebob, he blinked and gasped. *Spongebob: Animals? (finds a whole bunch of animals, standing on the tracks) So that's what they are. *Johnny Bravo: (enters the engine room) There can be no telling without Casey getting the last propellers! Am I the only one, who understands why? You?! I should have known this by now! Roger, are you bound and determined to think that Casey never gets the last propeller? *Terk: Yes, but look! *Johnny Bravo: Animal crossing?! Oh, mama! *Spongebob: I guess this herd is at least 16521 animals. It will take a long time until they clear the line. *Squidward: A tough nut to crack! *Johnny Bravo: Boy, we are in some serious jelly! *Spongebob: And jam! *Squidward: Tight spot! *Spongebob: Up a creek! *Squidward: Up a tree! *Spongebob: In the grass! *Squidward: I'll tell you what's grass... (begins making some impressions until the animals clear the track) *Johnny Bravo: Problem solved. All ahead slow. 9. The Flying Lesson *Rustee Rails: Listen carefully, Casey, since you've learned how to use the force, you should learn how to force jump, and learn how to fly if you take your bagpack with a helicopter and objects inside it. To parachute jump, you can jump and activate the parachute jump. Got it, okay? Remember your special mission: try to step on all the platforms. Fly inside the whirlwinds to gain height. Now off you go, please! *Casey Junior: Okay. To force jump, I can leap in the air, and activate my helicopter bagpack and fly in the whirlwinds to jump on all of the platforms. Now it's a little exercise to get me to fly like a helicopter. I will go through all 12 circles with my flight. (forces jumps, activates his bagpack and helicopter, and flies in the sky, but also flies through twelve rings to land of all the platforms) We'll finish with some in flight duelling. I can shoot all the sheep in this place in mid-flight because the parachute will help me. When I defeat all the sheep, I will land in the platform that will rise from the poisioned water. Good luck! *Linus: (jumps in the air, and tries to shoot the sheep, but lands in the poisoned water, and jumps out to hide behind Rustee and keep safe) You do it. I'm not smart enough to shoot the sheep in the air. *Casey Junior: Okay, I will. Just watch me, and you'll see. (jumps into action, and falls down, but activates his parachute, and shoots the sheep until he lands safely onto the platform) Ta-da! See? That wasn't so hard, was it? I've done it. Well done. 10. Working in Disguise *(Casey walks around, and looks around, but stops when a strange shadow comes to the price machine) *Tootle: Holy tusks! So you're Casey Junior? Toyland Express has warned me, but not that you are blue. Well, anyway, listen closely; if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they're full of strange energy. *Percy: I think you should work in disguise as No. 53807, another 7F 2-8-0, because Tootle is disguised as No. 76031, another Standard class 4 2-6-0. *Casey Junior: Thanks! I'll have blue swimming trunks, with purple rectangles, if you know what I mean because I'd like some sandles too. (Tootle obeys, and as Casey purchases some trunks and sandals, he walks off to top of the crossing, but looks down and gulps when he puts his shades on his head) *Narrator: And thanks to Tootle, who was disguised as No. 76031, Casey, now disguised as No. 53807, jumped down from the edge, activated his helicopter power on his bagpack, and began to fly. 11. Meeting Johnny and Ferdinand *Casey Junior: I think I'll wear my blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles. (Toyland Express tosses the stones into the machine) Well, here I go. (puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on and dives into the water to start swimming) It sure is beautiful down here. I hate seaweed catching my feet when I'm stuck. (swims faster and faster, until he reaches for air and breaths) Now where am I supposed to go? Oh, yes, The Glacier Cocktail. (dives into the water again and swims for dear life) First, I must move this boulder, then I keep going. (arrives at the well, and puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on, but dives into the water, and swims for the Glacier Cocktail. He pulls himself from the water, but shakes and shivers, then decides to put on his nice warm clothes again, and walks into the winter cold area. He walks into an unknown area, but frees a dinosaur, then flees. He arrives at the entrtance to the Glacier Cocktail, but avoids the blue lightning bolts, before entering the Glacier Cocktail. He arrives to find a bartender, also known as an engineer, who is his brother, Johnny, who is firing up, fuelling, and readying his engine, No. 909, an ATSF Ten Wheeler 4-6-0, with a Pennsylvania tender, and five apple and cream coaches) *Johnny: Wow, look! It's a little circus engine!! Oh, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects for Groga. Some of think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprise if there are feathers lying around. (fills the tender with coal and water and couples up the engine and coaches together) *Ferdinand: That's right! *Narrator: Casey, after listening to Johnny's advice, went off to find six feathers for Toyland Express. 12. Tillie tricks the diesels *Tillie: Oh, Casey, baby, these feathers are wonderful! Just think of all the fun we could have with them! Such a shame my father needs them for his machine... (notices the diesels, and gasps, but runs away to find a place to hide, until she tricks them into getting on board General's train) *The Diesels: Where did she go? (Tillie shuts the doors, and locks them tight, but leaves the diesels in the coaches, and waves the right away to Edward and James on their engine, General with a coach) *Edward: (checks his watch, and gasps, but puts it back in his shirt) Holy smokes! *James: I've got the highball! (grabs the rope, blows the whistle, and opens the throttle, until the engine sets off to the South Plain) *The Diesels: Great horny toads! *Tillie: (laughs) Stupid maroons! *The Diesels: We've been railroaded. (Casey takes his PB15 to the South Plain with Tillie on board back to the South Plain to meet the Toyland Express) 13. Reading the Greek Writing in The Pyramid. *Shining Evening Express: Who's that? (enters the temple) I hope I close the door if anyone's back. *Casey Junior: (sneaks into the entrance by hiding behind walls before the door can shut itself up) So uncivilized. *Duck: AAAAGHHH! It's a horrible mummy! A terrible mummy! But there's no danger for us! It's Casey! *Toots: (laughs, but hiccups) Are you the mummy? (laughs, but hiccups, and brays) If you aren't, who are you? (hiccups) You must be my nephew, Casey. This is a cigar in my mouth and I'll go with you too. *Casey Junior: Hmm... There must be some way to enter the temple. Toots, if you stand on the platform, maybe that cat will raise his paw and try to attack, so that you can move aside. *Toots: (laughs, but hiccups) Great idea, Casey. (walks slowly up, shakes, then walks slowly, and follows Casey as the two both jump and dive into the hole below) We've made it into the temple of the pyramid. *Casey Junior: Well done, Toots. (sees that strange writing in Greek) Go on, Toots. Read it and tell me what it says. *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων.') Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. *Casey Junior: That's us. *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες.') It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. *Casey Junior: I guess it sounds simple, right? *Toots: Not really. *Casey Junior: What? What do you mean? *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα.') More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects. When a group appears, we should attack them, pick up and move the objects a little bit further, or else the next group will come. 14. Getting Six Dominoes *Toots: That wasn't so hard, was it? (pulls a switch, which activates more platforms, and more coffins. Casey and Toots swim around, run about the area, approach another one, and keep doing the same) *Casey Junior: (grabs another domino while underwater) There we go! Now that's the stuff I like to see. *Shining Evening Express: Don't move, smarty pants, I'm gonna modify you into a diesel locomotive. (tries to modify Casey, but is no match for his excellent Jedi skills, and retreats to alert more diesels) *Toots: (as he and Casey enter the area and look around until some LNER engines appear and harass them but fail when Casey and Toots slay them all the ground. After defeating them, Casey and Toots leap on the ground, and grab the fourth domino, but start turning things all around and up and down, until they pass through spikes and go through the next coffin and dive into the water to start swimming) *Tillie: (after taking off her clothes, and now wearing her purple bikini with white polkadots, snorkel mask, and dive tank, dives into the water to find Casey) Hmm... I wonder where Casey is. (swims everywhere) *Casey Junior: (pushes a switch as Tillie comes out of the water while Toots grabs the last domino) Yes! *Tillie: (gasps) Oh, there you are, Casey. I've been looking everywhere for you, and once you get the can back from Cerberus, promise me you'll use its powers to become strong and powerful. You'll got the style, and so always remember to get the muscles, and is that Toots with you, I actually presume? *Toots: Yes, I've come to help him. (Casey, Toots, and Tillie head back to the South Plain to meet up with Toyland Express, Montana, Rustee Rails, Tootle, Johnny, Linus, Pufferty, and Tracy, who are waiting for them) 15. Making Money And A Trip To Corwen Island *The Train: Well... a few smokes from his pipe and reaches into his coat pocket How would ya blokes like to make some real money? an even larger bag of money on the table *Farnsworth: Well! And who do we have to, eh... throat-slashing motion *The Train: No, no! Nothing like that. Ya see... and the others look around the bar to see if anyone is listening, whispering I'm collectin' stupid steam engines. *Silver Fish: Stupid steam engines? *The Train: Ya know, the disobedient ones who play hooky from school. *Speedy McAllister: Oh! *The Train: And you see... Whispers An' I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. *Sir Reginald: Ah, Pleasure Island. shocked Pleasure Island?! But the law! Suppose they....?! *The Train: No, no. There ain't a risk. They never come back.... as BOYS!!!! in close to camera, makes his face devil-style and his powered wig stands up in the form of devil horns, smiles wickedly, and laughs evilly and pulls the diesels close Now, I got a coachload leavin' at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads. And no double-crossin'! *Jacob Pneumatic: No, sir. *The Train: Scout around. If any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me! *Circus Train: Yes, chief. *The Train: I'll pay you well! I got plenty o' gold! *Casey Jr: Just six wild piggies for Toyland Express, and we'll get it done. *Tillie: Yes, sir. Nothing will stop us now. *The Train: Nahahaha! I reckon yer a bit late for your hero's medal, Casey. Didn't you realize you were standin' right at the heart of me Groga Productions' plans? This is where I cook up me potion with the tonic can an' the hyper reactive gas from the contaminated piggies! Nae long now before I give all liviin' bein's on this planet a little transformation! (laughs) Now run along back to yer adventure, Prince Agent. There ain't anythin' like goin' around in circles at yer age. (Casey gasps, but sighs, and walks away) Now! *Devious Diesel: Hmm... Ya are allergic. *Tillie: Allergic? *Max: Yes, and there is only one cure. *Monty: A vacation, on Pleasure Island. *Tillie: Pleasure Island?! *Splatter: Yes, that happy land of carefree engines... *Dodge: ...where everyday's a holiday! *Tillie: But that's the law! Suppose I'll--? *Bulgy: Why, of course, ya may go. *George: We're giving ya some tickets. (takes some tickets and shows them to Tillie) Here. *Tillie: Thanks, but I-- *Smudger: Oh, no, no, no. We insist. Yer health comes first. *D261: Come, the coach departs at midnight! 16. Island Transformation *The Train: (smiles with glee, but turns to his minions) Alright now, hop to it, ya blokes. Come on, come on! Shut the doors an' lock 'em tight! Now git below to git these crates ready. (sinister laugh) Every steamie in this park will have enough and will soon make a fool of themselves! (laughs evilly) *Chorus: (as the engines begin to dance while collecting six wild piggies) I hardly think I'm qualified, To come across all sanctified, I just don't cut it with the cherubim, Tulio, what are you talking about? There again they're on their knees Being worshipped is a breeze, Which rather suits us in the interim, Interim, interim, it's me and him, It's tough to be a God, Tread where mortals have not trod Be deified when really you're a sham Be an object of devotion Be the subject of psalms It's a rather touching notion All those prayers and those salaams And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol If they say that I'm a God, that's what I am What's more, if we don't comply With the locals' wishes I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed Yes, you have a really good point there So let's be Gods, the perks are great Yeah El Dorado on a plate Local feelings should not be rebuffed Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling, no my friend It's tough to be a God But if you get the people's nod Count your blessings, keep them sweet, that's our advice Be a symbol of perfection Be a legend, be occult Take their praise, take a collection As the multitudes exalt Don a supernatural habit We'd be crazy not to grab it You got it So sign up two new Gods for paradise Paradise *Narrator: Later, as Tillie took a look in the mirror, she found that she had long ears on her head. *Tillie: (grabs them and laughs) Aren't my ears just wonderful?! (smiles, but then gasps) Oh no! Did I just say I had long ears?! (sprouts out a tail and grabs its end) Now I've got a tail too? This isn't a good sign. *Diesel 10: (feels the moonlight on himself as Emily, having sprouted out elf ears and a troll's tail, comes out of the corner to find Tillie and gasps) What is happening to me? (springs out a Chinese Dragon's gold ring around his nose) No, got to... fight it. Can't lose...control. (grows a Chinese Dragon's tail as Mavis, having sprout gazel horns and a gazel, gasps in shock) Will storm... Body weak... *(having turned into a complete Chinese Dragon, Diesel 10 steals the last modified pig, and laughs evilly. Tillie backs away, scared, after Diesel 10 leaves with the last modified pig he caught) *Casey Jr: Tillie, are you okay?! Oh, where's the last modified pig?! And what's happened to you? *Tillie: Diesel 10 turned into a dragon and stole the last modified pig. Then take a look over there. (Duck, sprouting out a dog's tail, gasps as Oliver, with a racoon's tail, turns around) *Oliver: Oh! (Duck and Oliver yell) *Duck: Oh, it's animal fever! *The Train: (as he, Farnsworth, Jacob, Silver Fish, Sir Reginald, Circus Train, Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Emmet, Dave, John, Eric, Rodrick, and Train are loading up some animals into the crates) And what's your name? *Stepney: (chatters) Stepney. *The Train: Okay, you'd do. In you go with Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. (puts Stepney into the first crate with Bill and Ben, two doberman, and three donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six will do perfectly for the circus. (laughs) Okay, next. *Tillie: Oh no! Not your daughter! (Stanley's mouth falls down when he grows a hippopotamous' tail) *The Train: And what may your name be? *Rosie: (meows) Rosie? (meows as James, with cat ears and a tail, and Henry, with lion's fur, and a tail, scream) *The Train: I'll put you back because you can still talk. (puts Rosie into the second crate with Gordon, a big bear's form, a snub nosed pig named Madge, a yellow donkey with a hairband, Molly, Trevor, a panther, and four narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam) *James: Oh no! *Tillie: What are we going to do? *Casey Jr: That means the island is cursed because it turns all engines into animals. (Thomas, sprouting monster horns, elf ears, and a troll's tail, and Percy, having sprouted wallaby ears and a tail, both gasp) I think we better get off of Corwen island and fast. *Tillie: This means only we're going to get any worse. (gasps) I think Edward already has donkey's ears and a tail too, just like me. *Casey Jr: Then, come on, quick, before you get any worse. *The Train: There she is, guys. She's the engine, who's got elf's ears and a troll's tail. After her, ya blokes! *Narrator: Casey and Tillie ran up the wall, which surrounded the island, while Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James build a boat, grabbed some rowing sticks, pushed the boat into the sea, and rowed as quick as they could. After able to climb up, Casey and Tillie dove into the sea, and swam for the mainland. Then Tillie gasped when saw the Beast chasing her and Casey. *Tillie: Help me, Casey, please! (the Dragon tries to eat her, but almost eats her and Casey, and barely gets her mouth stuck between Tillie's feet. As Casey grabs Tillie, The Dragon snaps his teeth at Tillie's feet, making Tillie increasing her speed when Casey gets onto the top of her and uses her a surfboard as she hits the waves on his front. Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James, rowing the boat away from Corwen island, see Casey and Tillie surfing right past them and gasp in shock) *Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James: It's them! Hey, guys! Wait up! Scene 17. Fighting The Chinese Dragon *Rustee Rails: Remember, to harm the Chinese Dragon, you may wait for his sheild to be deactivated. *The Chinese Dragon: Welcome to my hideout, steam train! You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (laughs evilly) You ready then? *Casey Junior: Well, we are, or not. You've been more than fair. *The Chinese Dragon: You seem like decent fellows. I'd hate to kill you. *Casey Junior: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. *The Chinese Dragon: (activates his lightsabers) Begin. (The Chinese Dragon and the Jedi begin to fight. The lightsabers swing and clash into each other I'm just kidding, you didn't think I was actually going to do ALL the sound effects for this scene, did you?) You are using your father's defense against me, uh? *Casey Junior: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. *Montana: (forces lightning at the Chinese Dragon's glowing blades) Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro. *Casey Junior: Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? Jumps down. *Toots: (leaps in the air with two lightsabers) Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa, which I have! *The Chinese Dragon: You are wonderful! *Casey Junior: Thank you. I've worked hard to become so. *Johnny: I admit it, you are better than we are. *The Chinese Dragon: Then why are you smiling? *Tootle: (fire his shots at the lightsabers) Because I know something you don't know. *Chinese Dragon: And what is that? *Casey Junior: I am not single handed. (the battle continues to rage on) *The Chinese Dragon: You're amazing! *Tracy: I ought to be after twenty years. *Thomas: There is something I ought to tell you. *Chinese Dragon: Tell me. *Thomas: We're not single handed either. (Casey knocks the Chinese Dragon's weapons from his hands. The Chinese Dragon force pulls to retrieve them as Montana uses his force lightning against him) *Casey Junior: Get used to disappointment. *The Chinese Dragon: Who are you? *Casey Junior: No one of consequence. *The Chinese Dragon: Okay, I must know that my shield is no longer indestructible, but will not let you survive this last lethal avant-garde attack. (the battle continues until Casey knocks Inigo's sword from his hands and raises his lightsaber at him when he kneels down) Ah, my pig, I want it for my kingdom! Kill me quickly. *Casey Junior: We would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself. However, we can't have you following us around either. (swings his lightsaber at the chinese dragon's head and cut its off but also grabs the last modified pig) Please understand we hold you in the highest respect. Scene 18. Special Mission *Casey Junior: Okay, I will. Hello. My name is Master Casey Junior. You stole the can. Prepare to die. *Toyland Express: Come on! Onto the flying machines! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! All aboard! *Casey Junior: I need your help. *Thomas Jones: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. *Casey Junior: It's an emergency, colonel. We're ready to get the can back. *Colonel Hathi: Can? What can? *Cerberus: How interesting... *Casey Junior: The one we are ready to get back. *Thomas Jones: You mean, from Cerberus? Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. *Toyland Express: No, no, you don't understand, Jones. Cerberus will become too powerful. *Cerberus: How delightful. *Thomas Jones: Well, serves Casey right for dropping it. *Casey Jones: But-but Cerberus, the nightmare train, he's sure to give everyone a taste. *Thomas Jones: Ha, ha. Cerberus. Nonsense, old boy. Cerberus isn't within miles of here. Sorry, Casey. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. *Emily Jones: This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! *Thomas Jones: Emily? What are you doing out of ranks? *Emily Jones: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? *Thomas Jones Our son? But Emily old girl, that's an entirely different matter. *Emily Jones: Humph! *Thomas Jones: Different. Entirely. *Emily Jones: Casey is telling you the whole truth through. Now you help him to retrieve the can or I'm taking over command. *Thomas Jones: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. *Percy Jones: Dad, Casey is talking about Cerberus. He'll get hurt if we don't help him. Please, Dad? Sir? Please? *Thomas Jones: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. *Emily Jones: Huh. Sure you did. *Thomas Jones: (clears his throat) Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. (Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Emily, Edward, and Mavis back away, except Stanley, who is too busy, but finally steps back) Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find Casey's strange can. *Casey Junior: Thank you, Jones. Now there's no time to lose. (hops to his X-Wing and takes off) *Thomas Jones: Yes, well. Good luck. When the man-cub is the can is sighted, you will blow your whistle to let us know. *James: Yes sir. (blows his whistle loudly, but is stopped by Thomas) *Thomas Jones: Shh. Not now soldier. *James: Sorry, sir. *Thomas Jones: Edward, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. *Edward: Yes sir. *Thomas: And I shall take the other squad on the left flank... Very well. *Casey Junior: All aboard! Company! (as his voice echoes everywhere around Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank, who jump, and race off into the Millennium Falcon, Radiant VII, J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship, starfighters, solar sailer, escape pods, star skiffs, and other ships) Forward! March! Yeah! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! *Cerberus: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the powerful can. Scene 19. Casey is unstoppable. *Silver Fish: Boss! Boss! Emergency! It's Casey and his other friends! *Cerberus: Then call The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks, and the others into your tie fighters, and attack. I'll deal with Casey when he enters the city. I challenge him to a duel in the freezing carbonite chamber. Scene 20. Prepare to fight. *(Casey, Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank sneak quietly round the bend toward the can's entrance, but accidentally come face to face with Cerberus, now in his Darth Vader oufit, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks) *Cerberus: (as Casey takes out his blue lightsaber, and activates it, but stands at the ready, not so much as flinching) Kill the engines, and the rebels, but leave Casey for questioning. (His men, who are attempting to carry their order out, charge, and try to rush past Casey, but are no match for him and his excellent Jedi skills as he nimbly slays and dispatches each of them in a symphony of deadly jabs and slashes, just to last no more than anytime. With his task completed, he stands up to his full sight) *Casey Junior: Hello. My name is Casey Junior. You've stolen the car. Prepare to fight. (Just as Casey and Cerberus, who remains only, are about to fight, Cerberus turns and flees. Casey pursues him to the carbonite chamber, only to leave poor Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank behind. Cerberus locks the door behind Casey, who tries to bust it down, but is not strong enough, and fails to try the door handle) Henry! I need you! *Henry: We can't them alone. *Casey Junior: He's getting away from, Thomas! Please! Move it! Emily, come on! Scarlet! Edward! *Casey Jones: So wait a minute. *Casey Junior: Please, James! Quick, Jones! (Casey Jones opens the door) Thank you! *Cerberus: I knew I forgotten something... Watch out, little squirt! (Cerberus runs away through a hall, as Casey tries to catch him, but is almost out of puff, then stops for a drink, and sets chase once again. Just as Casey reaches the hallway, more guards chase him. As Cerberus gets ready with his lightsaber, he swings at Casey, who surprisingly activates his lightsaber) *Casey Junior: Give it up, Cerberus. That can... is transforming everything! *Cerberus: You must be that little circus train who has learned much. It's simply impossible. You've been tracing your whole life with me only to win now? I think that's the best idea I ever hear. How marvellous. *Narrator: Meanwhile, Johnny, in his Inigo Montoya outfit Toots, in his space jump outfit Tootle, in his Akton outfit, Tracy, in her Princess Leia Jabba Jedi knight outfit, and Montana, in his Mace Windu outfit, having arrived on their Mothership Albatross, were quietly into Cerberus's HD to find Casey. As they climbed up, Tillie in her Princess Amidala's Geonsis outfit, after leaving Toyland Express, followed up as Chip followed too. *Toots: Somebody's outside, following us. *Tracy: Where? (hits a vase, which falls down, and lands painfully on Tillie's head, that she screams) *Tillie: Ouch! *Tracy: Whoops! Sorry, I didn't see you there. *Tillie: Apology acceptered. Now wait for me. (Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, Hank, Henry, Scarlet, and Casey Jones set to work, and pull Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, Pufferty, Linus, Montana, and Tillie up) Thanks. Scene 21. The Final Battle *Cerberus: (dies and turns into a ghost as he reappears as a Jedi) Oh, me head... Talk about pain... It feels like I've been to hell and back - whit a nightmare! At first I thought it'd be a blast with that can, whit with everyone running away from me. And then that darn train and his minions, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks came along and ruined everything with all his groga production plans and genetic malarkey. It started goin' all wrong. Nothing was much fun any more. I'll tell ya, I should nae have trusted him. (as his ghost vanishes) *Sir Topham Hatt: Then as Cerberus's ghost faded away, except the remains of him and his blood and original Darth Vader, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, and Montana, in came along and began to tidy up the mess, while Casey quickly took the can and celebrated by dancing with Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, Hank, Linus, Pufferty, and Casey Jones to Atomic Kitten's Locomotion song. They all cheered and laughed with delight until Casey grabbed the can, and suddenly felt some magic occur in the can, but covered it with his hands to stop it from coming out. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared. It was Tillie, in her Princess Amidala's Geonsis outfit, with blue lightsaber and pistol gun. *Casey Junior: Oh! (his eyes turn into lovehearts as Tillie's eyes turn into love hearts too) Wow! (Casey and Tillie come close, and are about to kiss, when the can's magic changes everything back to normal) *Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! (as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. (Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. (Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) *Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! Category:UbiSoftFan94